Returning to Domino
by journey maker
Summary: This is loosely based on my Poem Second Chances. It is about Joey and Mai
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

This story takes place five years after Yami had defeated Dartz and destroyed the Orichalcos. All of the "gang" had graduated from High School and they had begun lives for themselves. Tea had gone to New York to seek a career in dancing, Yami and Yugi were with Solomon on a dig in Egypt, Tristan and Duke went to America where Duke opened his own business dealing with his "Dice Games", Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik were in business together and owned a nightclub called "The Endless Night", Seto and Serenity were engaged to get married, Mokuba and Rebecca were away at College and Joey with the help from Seto had his own Auto Parts and Garage called "Joey's Fixit Shop." One afternoon while the shop was really busy a red Mustang Convertible pulled into the parking lot and a beautiful blonde woman with a body that any man would fight for got out and walked into the shop, this is where my story begins……………

Joey was behind the counter waiting on customers when he heard the bell ring and he glanced up and when he saw who came in, his heart nearly stopped beating. There stood Mai Valentine and she really looked great. When he was done with the last customer Joey walked around the shop looking for her and when he found her he didn't know what he was going to say. Mai looked up and there stood Joey and did he ever look good! She smiled and walked over and said "hi big boy" and they both started laughing. "When did you get back?" Joey asked her. Mai walked over to look at something that she knew nothing about and said "got in last night and my damn car is giving me trouble." "Well you came to the right place Joey said, want me to look at your car for you and see if I can figure out what's wrong?" Mai smiled at him and he nearly passed out. His body was reacting to her and he didn't want he to know how she was effecting him so he turned around, but not before she noticed that he was getting aroused and she smiled to herself and thought I can still get him hot and bothered and she closed her eyes and thought he is getting me that way too. Mai showed Joey where he car was and he said "can you leave it here and I'll check it myself?" She said "can you give me a ride to my motel?" Joey smiled and said "sure let's go."

When he got to her motel he got out and opened the door for her and when she stood up they were so close that she had to brush against him to get by the door and she felt how erect he was but being the lady that she was, she didn't say anything to embarrass him. Joey took a deep breath and said "I'll call you when I find out what's wrong with the car" and then he did something that took both of them by surprise, he kissed her cheek and turned to walk away but Mai grabbed his hand and he stopped and looked into her eyes and she kissed his lips and said "want to go out to dinner with me?" Joey couldn't think let alone talk so he just nodded yes and she smiled and said "pick me up around six tonight" and then she walked into the motel leaving Joey standing there sweating bullets and trying to walk and having a hard time. He finally got back into his car and drove back to the shop and started checking her car. As he was driving back to his shop, he thought back to the last time he saw her and how there was so much anger towards him and then he saw tears welling up in her eyes as she walked away.

Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

As Joey was getting ready to go get Mai for their dinner date, he closed his eyes and wondered why she came back. Why after all this time did she now come here? Do I still have feeling for her? Does she have feelings for me? These are the questions that kept running around inside Joey's head and he still didn't have any answers none at all.

Mai was getting ready when all of a sudden she stopped what she was doing and sat on the bed. Why am I here? What right do I have to come back here and try to see Joey again after all the hell I put him through, and all he ever did was to try to get me to see that I wasn't the evil bitch I thought myself to be. She started to cry and as she wiped her eyes she stood up and looked at herself in the mirror and wondered if what she was doing was right. She closed her eyes and went back to getting ready for when Joey would be there.

When Joey pulled up outside the Motel he sat there and laid his head on the steering wheel and took a deep breath then he got out and went up to her room and knocked on the door. Being the Joey we know and love, he had flowers and put on his best smile when she opened the door. What he saw was a vision of loveliness and it took his breath away. There standing before him was the Mai Valentine he remembered meeting when they were in the Duelist Kingdom all those years ago. He swallowed hard and said "these are for you and he handed her the flowers, then he went over and kissed her on the lips and for a split second it was like nothing had ever come between them and everything felt good.

When Mai opened the door and there stood Joey and oh my goodness did he ever look handsome and when he smiled at her he melted what ever ice was left in her heart and then he handed her the flowers and he kissed her and oh the kiss was like no other kiss she had ever gotten and it was like they were transported back in time to a better place. When he lifted his head and she was lost in his eyes and she reached up and touched his face. She took a deep breath and said "we'd better get going or we'll never have dinner." They smiled at each other and Joey helped her with her wrap and she locked her door and they walked out to his car and he opened the door for her and they were on their way to dinner.

Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

As they were eating neither of them knew what to say to the other. Joey put his fork down and looked at Mai and said "What have you been doing?" Mai smiled at him and said "trying to come up with the nerve to come back here and see you and the others." That seemed to break the ice, because they began to feel more at ease with the other and soon they were talking like they use to. Joey told her about the others and soon she was laughing so hard that she nearly blew her soda through her nose and that made them both laugh so hard that they had to stop eating and wipe their eyes. When they were through, Joey suggested that they go walk through the Park and Mai agreed. When he parked his car he asked her to close her eyes and he took her hand and lead her to a place and put down a blanket and then he said she could open her eyes.

When Mai saw where they were, she got tears in her eyes and she turned to Joey and when he held out his arms she went to him and they held on to each other. Joey helped her to sit down on the blanket and soon they were laying on their backs looking up at the stars. Mai turned to Joey and said "remember when we were first here?" Joey leaned over and kissed her and whispered "sure I do it was the first time we made love together and we promised to always come back here if we ever needed the other." Then Mai leaned over and made Joey lay on the blanket and she proceeded to make mad passionate love to him. Joey returned her love and it was like nothing had ever happened to them, the love that they were sharing was so intimate and sweet that it caused both of them to cry tears of joy that they were finally here in each others arms. When they had both climaxed and were lying there trying to catch their breathes, Mai started to cry and Joey took her into his arms and whispered "we'll get through this together" and he wrapped his arms around her and for the first time in a very long time Mai felt safe.

Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

As they laid there Joey closed his eyes and prayed that she would believe him and want to stay for a long time. Mai kissed Joey and said "we'd better get dressed before we're discovered, you remember who found us the last time we were here like this?" Joey burst out laughing and finally when he was able he said "I sure do, it was Solomon and he wasn't very pleased to see us though he did kind of smiled as we left." They got dressed and as they were walking back towards Joey's car, Mai looked up and saw a shooting star and commented "make a wish and it might come true" she closed her eyes but Joey's wish had already came true and she was it. When they got to the car Mai leaned on the car and said "if I ask you something will you be honest with me?" Joey looked at her and said "I've always been as honest with you as I can so yes I will." Mai then whispered "what are you doing the rest of your life?"

Joey blinked and said "what did you say?" Mai laughed out loud and said "you heard me, so what are you doing?" Joey let out a holler that could be heard all around the park and then he looked at this lovely lady and said "making you as happy as I possibly can" and then he kissed her and it was like the weight of the world came off their shoulders and they were finally able to breathe again. As he was driving her home, Joey had his arm around her and Mai's head was on his shoulder. When they got to the Motel, Mai asked Joey to come inside so that they could talk. The first thing Mai said is that she needed to get a job and get a better place to live, and Joey suggested that she could live with him because she could use Serenity's old room and so she agreed, then Joey said he would talk to Seto and see if he had an opening anywhere at Kaiba Corp. Mai and Joey went inside and they packed her things and he took her back to his house and that is where they started their new life together and hopefully they would find a way to make it happen.

One thing that bothered Mai was not knowing if she was going to be able to stay with Joey because she still thought that she was no good for him. One evening while she was sleeping she began to have a horrible dream and in her dream she was standing beside Joey and they were getting married when all of a sudden there was this weird voice and it was saying that Mai was no good for Joey and he looked at her and said "you're not worthy of my love and he walked off leaving her standing there." Mai screamed out loud and it made Joey wake up and he ran to her room and opened the door and softly said her name. Mai woke up and she was crying and he sat down beside her and held her in his arms and whispered "baby it's going to be alright" but she still was crying and begging him to forgive her for hurting him. Joey picked her up and sat her on his lap and said "it's just a dream." Mai wiped her eyes and said "it seemed so real, and Joey I'm afraid that it will really happen." Joey laid her back down and crawled in bed with her and said "tell me what the dream was about." Mai took a deep breath and told him and Joey kissed her and said "nothing is going to make me walk away from you now that I have you back again" and he held her to his heart and she settled down and they both fell asleep in each others arms.

Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Sometime in the night while they were sleeping, Joey's hand wound up on Mai's breast and she woke up and smiled to herself. Mai sat up and she could see that Joey was fully erect and she decided to do something about it and she proceeded to help him relieve himself of his situation. Joey came to when he felt her touching him and he moaned and started to arch his back. Mai smiled and continued doing what she was doing and then she heard Joey say "better be careful that thing has a habit of exploding" and she wanted him to. As he got near his climax she started going faster and faster till he grunted and boy did it ever explode. Joey held her in his arms and whispered "baby thanks" and then he proceeded to show her exactly how it feels and they didn't get up till way after noon.

Today was Saturday and Mai suggested that they could go to the Mall and walk around, and Joey said "woman I don't think I can get out of bed" and they started laughing. Joey rolled over and pinned her to the bed and said "no matter how many dreams you have, I will always be here to keep you safe." They finally got up and had something to eat and they got ready and went to the Mall. While they were there they ran into Yami, Yugi and Solomon and they were all excited to see her and when Joey told them that in the real near future they were getting married, they all said "it's about damn time" and they all had a good laugh. They were at the Mall for three hours when Joey suggested that they go get something to eat and they went to McDonalds and had hamburgers and fries. When they got home Joey asked "if they could talk?" Joey smiled at her and said "I meant what I said today about us getting married" and Mai got all teary eyed and said "Joey are you really sure, because I don't think I could ever handle losing you." Joey looker her in the eye and said "baby, that's not going to happen" and he kissed her.

As their lives began coming together Mai began go think that maybe Joey was right and that nothing would ever come between them, but she was wrong. While she was at work at Kaiba Corp. she got a phone call and the voice on the other end said "thought you could get away from me did you?" Mai nearly scream out loud. It was the same voice that was plaguing her ever since she had escaped from the Shadow Realm, but it something she would never forget and she could remember whose voice it was. She called Solomon for some advice and after work she lied to Joey when she said "that she had to work late" and she went to see Solomon. Yami was there and he listened to what she had to say and he said "is there anything that is a little familiar about the voice?" Mai wiped the tears from her face and said "not really." There was a knock at the door and Solomon went to see who it was and there stood Joey and he didn't look like he was there for a visit.

When he came into the room he went over to Mai and she thought he would get mad and hit her, but he knelt down in front of her and said "baby, talk to me please." Solomon and Yami were about to leave them when Joey asked "please stay." Joey sat down next to Mai and said "I got a phone call this afternoon and a man said "leave Mai alone she is mine" and when I started to say "go to hell" the phone went dead. "I had the phone called traced by a friend at the phone company that I know and I discovered something and it isn't very good: Joey said. "It seems that you have a secret admirer" he said to Mai and it might get ugly before it is over. Solomon stood in front of Joey and said "anything that we can do to help just ask" and it made both Joey and Mai get teary eyed. Then Solomon said something that caused Joey and Mai to laugh so hard that they nearly fell off the couch and Yami had such a weird look on his face that it caused both of them to laugh all the more. Solomon said "remember the last time that I had to remind the two of you about being careful?" When they stopped laughing Mai stood up and hugged Solomon and said "thank you for then and for now."

Please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

Solomon looked at Yami and said "we need to find Yami Marik and somehow banish him back to the Shadow Realm once and for all." Just then the phone rang and it was Ryou telling them that they were back, but something was different about Yami's voice and when Ryou asked him about it well Ryou nearly passed out. Bakura got on the phone and said Yami "what in the hell is going on?" Yami explained it to Bakura and he nearly dropped the phone. "We need to get in touch with both Ishizu and Shadi and ask for their help" Bakura said. "I've been in contact with them and they are coming back from Egypt as we speak" Yami said. Ryou got up and walked over to Bakura who put his arm around his love and Ryou whispered "Malik needs to be contacted and this is going to really mess him up." Bakura closed his eyes and then he said to Yami "Malik needs to be told." There was a silence on the other end of the phone and then Yami said "Ishizu is telling him as we speak and she will make sure that he is alright." Bakura stood there wishing that this was all a very bad dream and then he said "let us know what we can do" and then he hung up the phone.

In Egypt, when Ishizu told her brother, Malik nearly went out of his mind, and Shadi had to put a spell on Malik to make him go to sleep until he released him and Odeon stayed there to protect him. Ishizu and Shadi put spells on the home so that Yami Marik couldn't enter and hurt either Malik or Odeon, and then they were on their way to Domino to fight a battle that both of them knew would be the worst either of them had ever battled and they were both determined to win this battle for the sake of their loved ones. As they talked, Shadi told her that the only way to get Yami Marik to appear was to have everything the same as the last time when he fought Mai and that was when they were all on Kaiba's blimp. Ishizu looked at the man who had become very important to her and she said "I pray to Ra that this goes the way we hope, because if it doesn't then there will be a lot of good people either hurt or killed." Shadi contacted both Yami and Bakura through his mind link and explained what they needed to do and both of the Yami's were scared to death and it took a lot to scare them but this did. They both let Shadi know that he could count on them to help make sure that this plan of theirs went the way the hoped. "Now all we have to do is to convince Kaiba to let us use the blimp and we have to take everyone back to the same point in time and wait till he shows up.

Please R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Joureny Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

Seto agreed to talk to them and when Shadi explained to Seto why they needed his help, he nearly didn't help them, but Serenity looked at him and he knew that he would do what ever they needed him to do. As Ishizu and Shadi said, when we get to where we need to be, we will need you to help because you are in the one who has the Millennium Rod. Seto stared at them as if they had a screw loose, but something in Ishizu's expression made him decide to help them. "What do we have to do first?" Seto asked. When they were through, they left him to make the arrangements and they went back to Solomon's to tell the others what was going to happen.

As Ishizu and Shadi were explaining things to the others, Mai made an observation "isn't Malik suppose to be there also?" Shadi nodded yes and then he closed his eyes and he got into contact with Odeon using his mind link and told him to bring Malik to where they were. "We will have to find a way to keep him from feeling the effects of Yami Marik" Yami said. Soon the others who were there began to arrive and none of them were very happy to be there but when they found out why, they changed their minds because it was to help keep Mai and Joey together and for that reason alone they were willing to do anything. Mai couldn't believe that they were willing to help her, but as Tea said "listen we've all done things that we wished we could take back so hey, you're in love with Joey and we love Joey so we love you too." "Thanks guys" Joey said as he held Mai in his arms, this woman means the world to me and I will do anything to keep her since she's agreed to marry me someday."

When Odeon and Malik got to Domino, Malik was still under the spell Shadi put on him and until they needed him he would stay that way. Seto called and told Ishizu that things were ready when ever they were and she told him that they would be there in two hours. Seto still didn't like the idea, but as Serenity told him "this is for my brother and he has done so much for me and this is my turn and I love you for doing it" and then she kissed him. As everyone got to where the blimp was they all got onboard and they started off on this weird expedition to where no one could tell.

Please R&R.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

Everything was ready and everyone was in their exact places as when they were during the battle of Yami Marik and Mai. All of a sudden the sky got almost pitch black and there was a flash of light and there stood Yami Marik and he had the most macabre look on his face and Mai was so frightened but she tried not to show it. Everyone was ready and all of a sudden Yami Marik heard chanting and he knew that something was terribly wrong but because he was so intent on taking Mai back to the Shadow Realm, he let his guard down and that was just what Shadi was hoping would happen. Out of the shadows came, Shadi, Ishizu, Yami, Bakura and Seto and they meant business.

Yami Marik started laughing and he said "do you idiots think you can get the best of the all powerful Yami Marik" and then Seto raised the Millennium Rod and he chanted the words that Shadi had told him and he felt a power flow through him and it scared the hell out of him, but he didn't drop the rod. Seto kept saying the words and with the others chanting, all of a sudden Malik came out of his trance and he add his strength to theirs and there was a loud roar and the sky lit up with lightening bolts and thunder and then there was complete quiet and all of a sudden Yami Marik screamed and then he was gone. Joey ran to Mai and wrapped his arms around her and they fell to the ground and he started kissing her and whispering "baby you're alright" to her over and over, almost like he was trying not only to convince her but himself.

Malik fell to the ground and Odeon and Ishizu ran to him and the three of them held each other and tears fell. Seto still didn't know what the hell had just happened. Shadi walked over to him and with a hint of a smile he said "scared the hell out of you didn't it?" Seto looked at him like he was out of his mind and said "damn right and I never want to have to do that ever again." and he handed the Rod to Shadi and said "keep the damn thing" and he walked off and went to the bridge and ordered the Captain to turn this damn thing around and go back to Domino. Joey helped Mai up and they turned to their friends new and old and as tears ran down Mai's face she said "I love all of you and thanks for all your help." Tea, Tristan, Duke, Yugi, Ryou, Yami and Bakura went over and they all wrapped their arms around each other and they all laughed and cried. Odeon helped Malik up and Joey went over and stood looking at him and he said "how are you?" Malik tried to smile but failed and he started to cry and Joey grabbed him and held on tight. "I understand how you feel, if I had lost Mai I don't know what I would be doing now. If there is ever anything that I can do then I want you to let me know and I don't care when or where you are, call me and I come running because that's what friends do for friends." Malik looked at Joey and smiled and said "I thought that was Tea's speech" and everyone started laughing. Seto opened the door of the bridge and said "We're almost home, so get your things ready to depart and Joey glad to have helped." and then he walked back and closed the door. Everyone stood there and blinked "that's the first time I've ever heard him say he was glad about anything that had to do with any of us" Tristan said.

Please R&R.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

When they all got back to Domino, Joey and Mai turned to their friends and said "if it weren't for all of you we wouldn't be standing here now. Mai turned to Tea, Ishizu and Serenity and said "will all of you stand beside me when we get married?" Tears were starting to fall and they all said "you know we will." Then Joey asked the guys "will all of you stand beside me?" "Hey dude, you don't have to ask you know that we will Tristan said." Then Mai turned to Seto and said "I know that there isn't any love lost between us, but I have one question to ask, will you give me away?" Everyone held their breathes and then Seto walked over to Mai and said "I'd be honored and then he kissed her cheek." Mai reached up and touched his cheek and he smiled at her and walked off with Serenity by his side.

As Joey was driving back to his house, Mai touched his leg and he kind of jumped. "Hey stop that now or we won't get home" Joey said and they both laughed. When he turned off the engine Joey undid his seat belt and opened the door and went around to open the door for Mai. As she got out he took her in his arms and they kissed and then Joey picked her up and carried her into the house. They never made it to the bedroom, in fact they barely made it inside. Clothes were thrown everywhere and they laid on the floor and they made sweet love right there. As Joey entered Mai she smiled and kissed his lips and that was all it took. Oh they had made love before, but this was really out of this world. They both were panting when it was over and Joey smiled down at her and said "lady that was one for the record books" and they both laughed. Joey got up and helped her off the floor and they went to the bedroom and made sweet love all night long.

The Wedding was at the Park and everyone was there. Standing beside Joey was Yugi, Yami, Tristan and Duke. One the Bride's side was Tea, Ishizu and Serenity. Seto was standing waiting for Mai to get ready and when she opened the door to the small trailer that she was using, he smiled and bowed to her. "You look beautiful" he said as he offered her his arm and they began to walk to where Joey was standing. As Seto placed her hand in Joey's the Minister asked "who gives this woman to this man" and everyone there stood up and said "we do." The Minister smiled and then he said "both Joey and Mai have written their own vows and Mai will you say your vows first."

Mai: Joey you came into my life like a tornado and you blew me away. You stuck to me and never gave up and you showed me what friendship and love was really about and for that I will always love you. You are my knight in shining armor and I will always be there for you and give you all my love till the end of time.

Joey: Mai when I first saw you well lets just say that my heart rate went up (everyone laughed) and then when I saw how determined you were to win I saw the woman that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. It has been a long and bumpy road and sometimes there were detours but eventually we found each other and I showed you that love could make the world go round and you showed me just how real love was and for that I will always love and honor and keep you safe forever.

The Minister asked for the rings and then Joey and Mai exchanged rings and recited the Wedding vows and then the Minister asked "is there anyone who doesn't think that this man and this woman should be married speak up or forever hold you peace. Then he pronounced them man and wife and said "you can kiss your bride." Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to proudly introduce you to Mr. & Mrs. Joseph Wheeler and everyone stood and cheered. Mai turned to Joey and said "we finally made it." and they kissed each other.

The End...

A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story...Player Zero, Hakiruo and thanks go out to Yami Amaya and darkrunner who read Second Chances and wanted me to do a story about Joey and Mai, thanks to them ...


End file.
